The present invention relates to an optical system for use with a viewfinder in single-lens reflex cameras that employ a penta-mirror in place of a pentaprism.
Prior art optical systems for use with a viewfinder having a penta-mirror in place of a pentaprism are described in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 48-32325 and 48-10424. These prior art optical systems are advantageous over those which employ a pentaprism in that they suffer a smaller degree of reduction in magnification. On the other hand, they use so many lens elements that the overall length of the lenses in the eyepiece increases, thus making it impossible to realize a compact camera. Further, the use of expensive glass results in a higher production cost.